evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Egg Fleet
The Egg Fleet was a colossal aerial assault force composed entirely of dozens of airships. The fleet was created and commanded by the evil genius Dr. Eggman and it served as his empire's primary attacking force in the year 3237, until it was destroyed by the evil entity Enerjak. The Egg Fleet is famous for being responsible for the destruction of Knothole. History Development and Early Usage Ever since the arrival of Dr. Eggman in Mobius Prime, the mad doctor had suffered consecutive defeats by the hands of Sonic the Hedgehog and the Freedom Fighters. Eventually, after having endured enough of his "war games", Eggman began to construct the Egg Fleet; an armada of such force that it could ultimately crush his enemies and secure his dominion over Mobius. After spending several months of construction, the fleet was finally completed. The Egg Fleet was first employed in its early development during the battle between the group of Mammoth Mogul, Ixis Naugus, the Destructix and the Arachne and the group of the Knothole Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix. Dr. Eggman made the Egg Fleet arrive on the scene after both parties were worn out from battle, and used it to capture Ixis Naugus, the Arachne, Mammoth Mogul and the Destructix and then imprison them in the Egg Grape Chambers. This woud be the first time Sonic and the Freedom Fighters witnessed the Egg Fleet's capabilities. The Egg Fleet later returned and were used to obliterate A.D.A.M., who was inhabiting Tommy Turtle's body. Major Assault With discovering the location of the Kingdom of Knothole, Eggman soon after launched the entire Egg Fleet there. To distract the Knothole Freedom Fighters, Eggman had his nephew Snively attacking them in the Freedom HQ, and teleporting many of them to the Egg Grape Chambers. Meanwhile, the Egg Fleet homed in on the kingdom and began its assault and with no defense against the Egg Fleet's bombardment, everything within Knothole was destroyed. Sonic however, managed to rescue his friends and the citizens from the Egg Grape Chambers, with the help of Nicole, Amy Rose, Tails and Knuckles. Sonic them managed to trick Eggman into relocating all of them to the Nanite City, now named New Mobotropolis with his teleportation beam. In his vengeance, Eggman had Snively control the Egg Fleet and ordered it to attack the city, but the new city proved to be equipped with an energy barrier that was able to withstand their constant attack. The Egg Fleet came under attack by Snively's step-sister Hope, who had flown in on her newest airplane. Her craft was only able to cause superficial damage to some of the ships in the fleet, but Snively hesitated to shoot her down, and allowed her to escape. Following the defeat of Eggman's Egg Beater by the hands of the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix, the doctor withdrew with the Egg Fleet from New Mobotropolis. Final Use and Destruction When the new Enerjak (who was Knuckles that had been brainwashed by Dr. Finetivus) became engaged in battle against the combined forces of the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix, Dr. Eggman arrived with the Egg Fleet, and transported him to the improved Egg Grapes. However, Enerjak soon after broke free from the Egg Grapes, and during his following attack on New Megopolis, Enerjak single-handedly destroyed the entire Egg Fleet. Trivia *The Egg Fleet is based off its videogame counterpart the Eggman Fleet from Sonic Heroes which it's name is an alias of. **Within the Egg Fleet stage, if the player uses Sonic Overdrive before destroying the first ship, the screen turns black but Sonic can still be controlled. However, Sonic can not jump or attack. This can be fixed by pausing and exiting the stage. **At the beginning of the level in the Team Dark story, Rouge will state that they must be close in space, to which Shadow replies, "Did you say SPACE?". This is an allusion to his fate in Sonic Adventure 2. *All of the vessels are based off various sea creatures. Category:Evil Lairs Category:War-Machines Category:Technology Category:Magic Category:Mechanical Modification Category:Villainous Vehicles Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Elementals